true colours
by FrozenPotterFangirl
Summary: allison is a mafoy born and bred from a young age terrified of her father but at the age of 4 she gets sent to her uncle severus snape years later she gets sent ot hogwarts and falls for a weasley.
1. Allison Malfoy

** Allison Malfoy!**

Name: Allison Narcissa Malfoy/Snape  
Height: 5ft 2inch  
Best Friends: Fred and George Weasley.  
Friends: Her Sisters.  
Wand: Sycamore, Dragon heartstring, 13 ½ inches, unyielding.  
House: Slytherin  
Powers: Metamorphus  
Colours:  
Pink: Blushing  
Purple: Love  
Red: Angry  
Brown: Normal  
Yellow: Nervous  
White: Scared/ terrified  
Green: Happy  
Gold: Sad  
Blue: Confused

Background:

She was hated by her father because her and her sisters were girls and he wanted a boy so as soon as he got one they were disowned also her oldest sister 12 when Allison was 4 was a Gryffindor she was constantly terrified and only four people could calm her down her two sisters, her mother and Severus Snape their godfather.

Her mother and father never figured out that she was a Metamorphus because her hair was constantly white.

Past:

She was running around Malfoy manor on her chubby four year-old legs squealing and giggling like someone was tickling her.

"WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU?"Suddenly she shrunk back her hair tuning a ghostly white along with her skin.

She burst out crying at that moment." THATS TWO RULES YOU'VE BROKEN" She screamed "THREE!" he shouted she cowered in fear.

"YOU KNOW YOUR PUNISHMET!" He continued to shout. There was a moment of silence broken by a whimper then a shout.

"CRUCIO!" He screamed. Suddenly her body began to shake violently and twitch she screamed and her face became contorted in fear. That was before she blacked out.

She woke up in uncle Snape's house never to return to Malfoy manor.

Appearance:  
She has brown hair normally with grey-green eyes her eyes change colour with her hair according to her mood.

She is very curvaceous and had long slender legs and a flat stomach.

She also had a very long neck and a short torso.


	2. To Diagon Alley

AN/SHE HAS GLASSES AND SHORT HAIR I FORGOT TO MENTION IT SOS.

Allison's p.o.v

I woke up groggily and looked across the bedroom to my sister's bed.

"Vicki..." I said to no avail. "Victoria Rose Malfoy!"At this my sister shot up out of bed anger flaring in her eyes.

"Don't you ever call me a Malfoy!"She shouted we all hated our last name because of him our 'father' if you can even call him that you see uncle Severus had be a father figure to all three of us me since the age of 4 Vicki from the age of 6 and Penny from the age of 12.

"Girls the post is here." there was a pause. "There is something for you to Allison." He shouted up the two flights of stairs.

It was my eleventh birthday I was so excited Hogwarts here I come. _That might be where the letters' from. _I thought to myself.

When I got downstairs a letter was thrust under my nose by my 21 year-old sister.

"Thanks Pen!" I squealed my hair bright green by now along with my eyes.

"That's okay sis" Was all she replied.

My suspicions were correct as I saw the Hogwarts crest on the letter. I tore open the letter hungrily in it, it said.

_To: Miss Allison Malfoy  
The large shared bedroom  
64 Grayham Road  
Waterloo  
London_

_Dear Miss Malfoy.  
We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

_Students shall be required to report to the Chamber of Reception upon arrival, the dates for which shall be duly advised._

_Please ensure that the utmost attention be made to the list of requirements attached here with._

_We very much look forward to receiving you as part of the new generation of Hogwarts' heritage._

_Yours Sincerely_

_Prof McGonagall_

I was so excited i was practically bouncing off of the walls until my uncle said what he did next.

"Your mother will meet you at the leaky cauldron next week to pick up you books." Everyone's but uncles face fell.

My hair started to turn red but with gold streaks as the memories came flooding back to me of how my father tortured me she never helped, never stopped him no she just sat back watching every now and then when I would whimper she would giggle under her breath.

~~AT THE LEAKY CAULRON~~

I was wearing my light green skinny jeans, my Panic! At The Disco t-shirt, my converse and my beanie along with my black big frame glasses frankly I looked amazing; my short hair flicked out at the bottom and my fringe covered one eye at that moment my hair was red with flecks of gold and streaks of yellow.

When my mother saw me I knew she was going to flip. But much to my disappointment she just nodded sadly and pulled me and my sister (Vicki in Hufflepuff penny left 3 years before (she was in Gryffindor)) through the arch to Diagon Alley.

We walked to flourish and blots and picked up our book then to Madam Malkin's' and got our robes. Then we got the rest of our stuff and i got my wand it was a beautiful sycamore wand.

Then we where aloud to go anywhere we wanted and she waited at the leaky cauldron for us of course i wondered off to Zonkos the wizards joke shop uncle took me there a couple of times but this time it had loads of back to school pranks when I got in I was just minding my own business looking at the exploding crystal skulls and the non removal hair dye when i was knocked back by a pair of tall gingers.

George p.o.v

We walked down the corridors and aisles of Zonkos when we bumped into a dark haired girl she was only about 5ft 2/3 inches.

"I'm so sorry!" I gushed feeling absolutely horrible but Fred was just smirking to himself.  
"Do you go to Hogwarts?" i asked

"I will be this year will be my first what about you?" she asked coming out of her shell a little.

"Me and my wonderful twin will be in our second year this year!" I answered. "So you like to prank then!"I said as she nodded

"You could prank with us!"Fred said "I'm Fred" he continued "And this is George!"

"I'm Allison" she replied _that's a really pretty name_ I thought to myself. "I best be leaving my sister will be wondering where i am" she said going to the counter before saying bye and leaving.

A/N THE REST WILL BE IN PRESENT TENSE

~~THE TRAIN STATION~~

Allison's p.o.v

As i walk to the cherry red train with my trunk pulling behind me my uncle close to my side as he escorts me to the train making sure i don't get lost just as i reach the doors a man takes my trunk and my owl hoot a beautiful little tawny.

I clambered into an empty carriage and gave my uncle a kiss on the cheek 10 minutes pass when Fred and George dash into the carriage with another on of their friends on their heals.

"can we sit?"George asks

"Yeah sure!" i say


	3. The pranking kings

A/N I HOPE YOU ALL LIKE THIS STORY THANK-YOU TO FOR FAVEOURITING AND FOLLOWING

After this chapter it will be in past tense i find present too difficult sorry!

George p.o.v

We wandered into a compartment it only had one other person in it so me, Lee and Fred entered the compartment before asking to sit.

"Didn't we bump into you in zonkos!" I say she nods "Allison isn't it?" she nods again her fringe covering one eye.

"You're George, right?"She asks i nod

"How Can you tell the difference? I've known them a year and I can't tell the difference." Lee says. At this her hair turns bright pink along with her eyes.

She notices me staring at her and her hair goes even brighter.

"Are you a ..."I trail off not knowing how to put it.

"Metamorphus? Yeah I am!"She says her hair calming down before turning green.

A Hufflepuff girl a fourth year burst into the compartment.

"Why are you so happy?"She asks Allison in a light hearted tone.

"Because, dear sister, I have met the pranking kings of Hogwarts" Allison replies.

"Oh the Weasley twins the joy!"She says "your brother told me about you, not Percy Charlie ma' bestie" she mused

"Don't you mean boyfriend!" Charlie says as he walks into the compartment before kissing the Hufflepuff girl only to pull apart by me, Allison and Fred all fake coughing at the same time.

I stare into her deep grey-green eyes hers lock onto mine before turning pink once again with her hair.

"Aw George you made her blush" Charlie mused.

Make a note of that George Pink= blushing.

**No one's p.o.v and in past tense.**

Her hair turned a deep ruby red at the comment but was still streaked with pink.

"Sweetie maybe we should leave." Vicki said pulling Charlie out of the room.

THE SORTING

"Malfoy Allison" McGonagall shouted the hall fell silent while the twins exchanged confused glances.

Allison's' hair was a vivid white as she took off her beanie and the sorting hat was shoved onto her head.

"Hmm difficult very difficult let's see... not very good at finding things you almost lost your wand this morning" the sorting hat said

"Don't remind me" she mumbled in response

"Smart but not Ravenclaw standard... brave and loyal but cunning and smart better be..."

"SLYTHERIN" It finished


	4. First time for everything

(A/N SORRY IF I GET THE ROR CORRIDOR WRONG there is some swearing in this chapter!)

As Allison sat down at the Slytherin table the feast began and her head was pelted with scrunched balls of paper from all angles.

One read

_Allison Malfoy (yeah that's right I went there)_

_Me and Pen always thought you were Ravenclaw material not Slytherin but i guess it was your sly and cunning (sometimes sadistic) pranks that got you into Slytherin just don't choose the wrong friends. _

_Father will full-on hate you now for 'taking his sons house you filthy blood traitor you are no Malfoy' or something along those lines just please chose your mates carefully._

_Love Always _

_Vicki._

It was nice to know her sister still loved but she felt drawn by curiosity to the second note the handwriting on it was a scruffy scrawl that ran across the page it was smudged in places.

_Alli that's your new nickname for us by the way _

_Anyway Alli we don't care that you're in Slytherin just meet us on the seventh floor corridor after the feast anyway I hope you enjoy your time a Hogwarts, and yeah just we'll talk to you after the feast._

_From George (and Fred sort of)_

Once the feast had officially finished Allison slipped past the swarm of bodies clustered close together, under arms and snaked through groups of people, until she reached the great hall doors she slipped outside of them stopping only when she reached the seventh floor corridor.

"Finally!" George breathed as if he had been waiting hours.

"What did you guys want?" Allison asked light-heartedly.

"Well my dear-" began Fred

"First of all why didn't you tell us you were a Malfoy?" George carried on.

"Well I already knew you were Weasleys but I didn't want you to hate me 'cos of my last name, you know my dad hates you dad and my dads' a twat." Allison answered emphasising on the last word showing how much she hated her father.

"Fair enough, but secondly-"George mused.

"We need a meeting place because you know your Slytherin we are Gryffindor so we thought the room of requirement would be a good idea so would you like-"Fred pointed out.

"To stay here tonight- with us of course, we won't just leave you here and we know the new Slytherin password so you can get in tomorrow." George said timidly.

"Yes thank-you so much!" Allison cooed and she practically jumped into Fred then George's arms hugging the so tight that ribs could be broken.

"Alli, need to breath!" Fred and George said together.

And with that they entered the of requirement to find three singe beds all lying next to each other.

As soon as her head hit the pillow, Alli fell into a deep tortured sleep.

~~in the dream/flash back~~

_She ran around the house trying to scream, no sound came she tried again but all she head was a high-pitched laugh and as she heard it a whimper escaped her lips._

"_CRUCIO" the voice screamed it sounded shriller than an owls screech._

_Alli screamed out in pain as it shot through her body. She tried to back away from the pain when the spell hit her straight on the left side of her collar-bone the cut burst open, blood poured down her body coating her... suddenly the blood turned to ropes that tied her to the spot she let out a blood curdling scream._

_~~end of_ dream/flash back~~

Alli woke with a start checking her iPod for the time 05:40 am _great_ she thought to herself.

She looked over to the other two beds and spotted George was still awake.

"Morning!" Alli said starling him

"Yeah, morning." George replied.

Alli got up from her bed and towards a cupboard with some clothes and got changed (a href= cgi/set?id=129228971 link /a)

Alli shoved on the beanie straightened her fringe and left the cupboard.

"FREDIE"she shouted.

"Shit... oh its just you Al!" Fred freaked "what was that for?"

"Just for shits and giggles!" Alli replied.

The twins looked at her like she was crazy but never the less got up and got dressed.


	5. Christmas With The Weasley's

A/n all times i make a fail link you will find TC and the chapter number leading to a link like in the last chapter that will take you to my polyvore account and the outfit for the day quills and spells frozenpotterfangirl.

The first term passed in a blur of lessons, pranking and annoying her uncle along with listening to enough music to make 6 concerts.

"CHRISTMAS" Alli shouted as she ran into the Slytherin common room she had made friends with virtually every Slytherin and Gryffindor along with a handful of Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw

"Good morning gorgeous" Said Marcus Flint as she got to the plush sofas' that was his name for Alli!

"hey-o" she replied she didn't pay much attention to the nick-name any more she then ran out of the common room remembering she agreed to meet the Weasley twins.

She made it to the ror in time to see the twins.

"Hey al" George said as sweetly as he possibly could.

"George, Fred" she said still out of breath.

"Do you-"

"Allison Snape -" Allison had her name changed at the start of term

"-want to come to the burrow for Christmas this year" the twins said together

"Yes yes yes yes yes" she screamed in delight as she practically jumped into Georges arms before realising what she was doing. She pulled back and steadied herself a vivid blush creeping up her neck and her hair and eyes turned pink along with George's cheeks.

~~IN HOGSMEAD ON BOARD THE TRAIN TO KINGS CROSS~~ 

"I am so nervous what if you family doesn't like me? What if they hate me?" Allison gushed all of her worries to George as Fred lay asleep on the seat across from them.

"They are going to love you like me and Fred do!" he answered all her worries with that one statement.

She fell asleep with her head on George's shoulder

She stepped off of the platform straightening her jumper (on my profile will be the link) as she felt two arms snake around her shoulders from either side.

A/N sorry for the short chapter this is more of filler than anything else

Following: hellraiserphoenix and kie1993

Favourite: hellraiserpheonix and kie1993


	6. Flashbacks can be nice

**RIGHT SO SOME OF YOU WANT TO KNOW WHY ALLISON IS PORTRAYED AS VERY MUGGLISH THEREFORE I HAVE DECIDED TO MAKE THIS CHAPTER AS A FLASHBACK TO WHEN SNAPE LET HER VISIT A MUGGLE TOWN WITH £500 OF MUGGLE MONEY BECAUSE HE DIDN'T KNOW THAT THAT WAS A LOT OF MUGGLE MONEY HE SO CLUELESS. LOTS OF LOVE -frozenpotterfangirl**

* * *

_flash back-_

_Allison's p.o.v_

_"Here you go" uncle Snape said handing over some money to me._

_"thank-you for trusting me dad-I mean uncle" uncle smiled as I called him dad and once I had finished my sentence he pulled me into a bone crushing hug._

_I pulled out of the hug and straitened my outfit (a light green skater skirt and pink long sleeved jumper as well as a black beanie and my glasses) __and stepped out of the door waving as I did._

_I walked down the muggle street looking into all the windows 'till I came to a music store that had every different kind of music. I loved music still do my favorite band was the weird sisters they are so good. I hopped up the step opening the door with the jingling of a bell._

_"Hello love!" said the lady from behind the counter she was a very pretty woman with dark black hair that fell to her hips in loose ringlets._

_"Hi," I replied "could you show me some music ... please". Her face softened considerably before she answered._

_"Of course, I think you look like a very alt rock kind of girl give this a listen ," Said shoving some headphones into my hands. I slipped them over my ears listening to the intricate first bars before it burst into the first verse I listened intently nodding my head slightly, as I listened to the music I started to get more into it and suddenly I was full on head banging mussing up my hair completely._

She says she's no good with words but I'm worse  
Barely stuttered out "A joke of a romantic", or just stuck to my tongue  
Weighed down with words too over-dramatic  
Tonight it's "It can't get much worse"  
Vs. "No one should ever feel like..."

I'm two quarters and a heart down  
And I don't want to forget how your voice sounds  
These words are all I have so I'll write them  
So you need them just to get by

Dance, dance  
We're falling apart to half time  
Dance, dance  
And these are the lives you'd love to lead  
Dance, this is the way they'd love  
If they knew how misery loved me

You always fold just before you're found out  
Drink up it's last call,  
Last resort  
But only the first mistake

I'm two quarters and a heart down  
And I don't want to forget how your voice sounds  
These words are all I have so I'll write them  
So you need them just to get by

Why don't you show me a little bit of spine  
You've been saving for his mattress, love

Dance, dance  
We're falling apart to half time  
Dance, dance  
And these are the lives you'd love to lead  
Dance, this is the way they'd love  
If they knew how misery loved me

Why don't you show me a little bit of spine  
You've been saving for his mattress (mattress, mattress)  
I only want sympathy in the form of you crawling into bed with me

Dance, dance  
We're falling apart to half time  
Dance, dance  
And these are the lives you'd love to lead

Dance this is the way they'd love (way they'd love)  
Dance this is the way they'd love (way they'd love)  
Dance this is the way they'd love  
If they knew how misery loved me

Dance, dance  
Dance, dance  
Dance, dance  
Dance, dance

_On the last part I started singing along. "Wow this is amazing!" I sighed, the woman let out a breathy laugh._

_I wandered the many shelves of instruments until I came to a small buttony device _(An Ipod classic)

_"You can take music with you wherever you go with that" she sighed. I was mesmerized by the thing. "I'll take it" I screeched excitedly._

_"okay!" she said giving me the device that -I soon learned was an Ipod- and I handed he £190 she smiled at me before I left._

_I ran out of the shop my purchase swinging madly in the bag at my side I ran to my house opening the door and slamming it out of excitement behind me._

_And so a music lover was born!_

* * *

**A/N: I do not own harry potter just my OC(s) **

**Thank you to hellraiserphoenix and kie1993 to following and favoriting it means a lot I love all you guys next chapter should be up soon. xoxoxoxoxox**


	7. Being a Female Beater Is Awesome

Allison P.O.V

"WAKE UP!" I heard the boys yell from my bedside.

"No I too tired!" I mumbled incoherently "Five more minutes"

"NO!" Fred yelled.

"IT'S CHRISTMAS!" George finished. I shot out of bed at this grabbing my clothes that I laid out which consisted of a long sleeved blue top and green tracksuit bottoms. I finally emerged a few minutes later and wandered downstairs.

"Morning sleeping beauty!" Vicki said while sitting in a very intimate position with Charlie on the Sofa.

"Morning all" I muttered basically every one of the boys grumbled in response feeling just as tired.

"Merry Christmas!" Mrs. Weasley cheered merrily.

* * *

I had just had my first Christmas dinner with the Weasleys' and it was the happiest I had ever felt.

"Presents!" Mrs. Weasley said happily.

I sighed contently as we all wandered into the sitting room with great difficulty after all the food we had eaten. Mrs. Weasley handed presents to everyone in the room then she came to me handing me a green wrapped present with a silver bow I was moved close to tears.

"You didn't have to get me anything mu-Mrs. Weasley!" I corrected myself Mrs. Weasley was more like a mum to you than anyone. At my comment I saw her eyes prick with tears but she was beaming at me.

I opened the package and found a light green jumper with a large silver A in the middle.

"Oh thank-you!" I said hugging the jumper to my chest.

"It's nothing dear!" she replied. At this I started banding out all of my presents.

I started with Charlie and worked my way around.

I handed Charlie his present and he tore it open laughing slightly at the things before him: Dragon scale Seekers gloves I took his 2 favorite things and put them together.

Next was Vicki she tore off the paper hungrily smiling to herself at her present: It was a box of Zonko's best products that she had been eyeing up for a while.

Bill came next I knew that his work took him to Egypt so I got him things like small porcelain big Ben and countless other London souvenirs.

Next it was Mr and Mrs. Weasley. I got Molly a pair of metal Knitting needles and some alpaca wool. I got Arthur a collection of Rubber ducks that he looked at in awe.

Percy next I hadn't -over the year- talked to much I got him a letter writing set with a wax seal and quill included and he was beaming so widely with a slight glint in his eyes.

Ginny came next -who I had only known for 2 weeks- I got her some muggle nail varnish in light green and red also some bath bombs and bubble bath which she loved being the only girl I felt bad for her.

Ron: I got a box of chocolate frogs and a single box of berite botts which he accepted gladly.

Fred came next I walked over to him giving him a hug as I slipped the package containing; Colour changing dung bombs/Peruvian Instant Darkness Powder and stink pellets.

George: Colour Changing Dung Bombs/Filibuster Fireworks and a new Pewter Cauldron as his had blown up in his face at the start of the year while he was crouched over it and the potion hit him in the face causing him to faint in the middle of class.

Just then an Eagle owl, more importantly the Malfoys' Eagle owl, swooped in and landed a letter infront of me I petted the owl's head slowly and opened the letter.

_Dear Allison._

_Stay away from our son you filthy blood traitor how dare you take his house you disgusting child._

_L. Malfoy & N. Malfoy._

Then I spotted an extra note like a check consisting of 100 galleons.

"Thanks dad!" I mumbled sarcastically. The twins came up behind me reading over my shoulder whispering a small 'whoa' under the breaths when seeing the check.

* * *

Alli's Presents.

Vicki: never dying flowers and posh Ted baker and Rimmel London Make up.

Penny: The complete collection of Gildaroy Lockheart books.

Snape: Potions for Dummies/Snake necklace.

Arthur: Cassette tape (King Pleasure & the biscuit boys)

Bill: Egypt souvenirs.

Charlie: Dragons of the British and Irish Isles.

Percy: Quidditch through the Ages.

Twins: Exactly the same as she got them but minus the cauldron.

* * *

"Hey guys look at this" I said pointing to a passage in Quidditch through the ages. "Listen to this. _'This is why the position is mostly vacated by wizards rather than witches'_" I scoffed.

"Well what position do you play?" The twins asked in unison -it was way too cute when they did that-.

"Beater!" I emphasized at the end knowing they wouldn't think I had the beater sort of build.

"Awesome lets see you play!" George said excitement flitting through his voice.

We all wandered out side borrowing one of the Weasleys Cleansweeps' as your broom was at home. I mounted the broom and kicked off so did the boys they threw me a Beaters bat and let loose a bludger it zoomed forwards straight for the broom in my hand I quickly swerved then hit the bludger into the forest near the Burrow but seconds later it returned I hit it once more this time it went hurtling towards George, he hit it, it headed towards Fred we carried on like that passing the bludger between the three of us then Vicki and Charlie wandered out.

Charlie stared for a moment admiring my swing until Vicki reached into the case and pulled out a beaten up quaffle throwing it up and catching it she was the Hufflepuff main chaser and she was bloody good.

we soon got the rest of the family out and played a game of Quidditch on my team was me, Ron, Ginny and Vicki and on Georges team was him, Fred, Bill and Charlie. My team won 260-240 I was the beater, Ginny; the seeker Ron was the Keeper and Vicki was the chaser. George was the opposing beater, Fred the chaser, Bill was the Keeper and Charlie;seeker.

It was the best Christmas I ever had and I fell asleep smiling.

* * *

-BACK AT SCHOOL-

"How would you feel about a back to school prank?" I asked my 3 friends from Slytherin Emily Philips, Adrian Pusey (an aspiring beater) and Aurora Hemingway.

"Sure!" They all exclaimed and the plan was in motion.

* * *

I entered the Great Hall in the morning to hear Slytherins screaming there above the table was a talking pumpkin. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN IT'S NOT HALLOWEEN!" it exclaimed spooking the girls then it opened it's moth spewing a coloured sap sort of stuff that changed the hair colour of whoever it came into contact with.

Snape walked down from the Staff table and a steady flow of sap hit his head turning his hair bright pink.I busted up laughing and my eyes met the twins a mischievous glint in my eyes they knew I did it.

"Thank you Hogwarts you are very welcome!" I shouted over the Hubbub then my pranking helpers emerged and we all bowed to cheering from the other three houses and a few stray laughs from the Slytherins that actually had a sense of humor.

I looked up and found the staff standing up then Dumbledore started clapping along with the students. But over all of the voices I heard the twins.

"Bravo! Encore!" they shouted to this me and my entourage just bowed and walked to our house table to take the mickey I changed my hair blue and sat down but streaks of green kept creeping onto my head.

* * *

The next morning I sat down on the Slytherin table across from Emily, Aurora on my right and Adrian on my left. most of the students hadn't figured out how to get the colour out of their hair yet this made you smile.

Then the post owls came and hoot landed in front of me a bright red letter in his beak.

"Crap!" I whispered.

"Malfoys got herself a Howler!" Emily shouted loud enough for the whole hall to hear.

Cautiously I opened the angry red letter.

"ALLISON NARCISSA MALFOY HOW DARE YOU PULL THAT PRANK THAT WAS EXTREEMLY IRESPONSIBLE OF YOU YOU STUPID GIRL!" Penny's voice rang throughout the hall. "IF YOU PUT ANOTHER TOE OUT OF LINE YOU CAN FORGET ABOUT THAT PACKAGE oh and Vicki" The voice said turning to the Hufflepuff table. "Make sure you beat Ravenclaw in the upcoming match" and with that the letter hissed and ripped itself to shreds.

I burst out laughing then the rest of the hall joined in until I noticed a big parcel that looked sort of like a broom...

* * *

**A/N: HOPE YOU ENJOYED THAT I REALLY ENJOYED WRITING IT.**

**DISCLAIMER: LET ME THINK DO I OWN HARRY POTTER?...NO.**

**FAVORITE'S****: hellraiserphoenix, kie1993, RuthlessNReckless andLeannamiko thank-you for favouriting **

**following: thank-you to hellraiserphoenix (again), kie1993 (again) and RuthlessNReckless (again) for following it means a lot**

**lots of love - FrozenPotterFangirl xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**


End file.
